In the furniture industry and in home construction it is commonplace to construct generally planar doors and to mount them in a manner which permits same to be moved along a horizontal axis, parallel to the plane of the door. Doors of this general type are commonly termed “sliding doors” or “sliders”, although, for smooth movement, particularly in the context of relatively massive doors, wheels or rollers can be provided, such that same are more correctly described as sliding-style doors. A typical construction includes a doorway or opening, a door of similar size, and upper and lower tracks upon which the door rides for movement between open and closed positions.